herks_dragoncavefandomcom-20200213-history
The 5 Year Mission
Generation 1 Christopher S Pike Christopher S Pike is the leader of a crew of dinos who decided to boldly go where no dino has gone before. They are currently on a three year mission to explore the dragon cave and all its biomes, which they refer to as quadrants (pretty silly actually since there are more than four, but that's dinos for you). They took shelter with a medium but well established dragon clan while they undertake their exploration and Christopher is very proud of himself and his crew since they fit in so well that they don't stick out at all. Jose Tyler Jose Tyler is a member of a crew of dinos who decided to boldly go where no dino has gone before. They are currently on a three year mission to explore the dragon cave and all its biomes, which they refer to as quadrants (pretty silly actually since there are more than four, but that's dinos for you). His job is it to lead the dinos through the biomes and show them the way through the cave. He also is the only dino of their crew who might find the way home once their mission is over. The rest of the crew are really glad that job didn't fall to a red dino. Chief Pitcairn Chief Pitcairn is the chief engineer of a crew of dinos who decided to boldly go where no dino has gone before. He can't decide why a crew of dinos needs an engineer but he's too glad to be along to point that out to the captain. When his friend Doctor Boyce retires however he might go with him. A part of him thinks a yellow or red dino should do his job anyway. Nummer Eins Nummer Eins is the second in command of a crew of dinos who decided to boldly go where no dino has gone before. They are currently on a three year mission to explore the dragon cave and all its biomes, which Nummer Eins doesn't refer to as quadrants she can count after all. Nummer Eins is strictly logical and pretty smart for a dino - but she has the feeling she will be replaced very soon - since their dino bosses back home have a problem with sending female dinos out into the world. Doctor Boyce Doctor Boyce is the medic of a crew of dinos who decided to boldly go where no dino has gone before. They are currently on a three year mission to explore the dragon cave and all its biomes. The Doctor is slightly older than the rest of his dino crew and will probably retire soon leaving his position open for another Doctor Dino. Until then he fits in really well with the dragon clan his crew took shelter with, since he at least can fly. Generation 2 Lil' Kirk Lil' Kirk - or Tiberius as his friends call him - followed Christopher S Pike and the other dinos to the dragon clan. He thinks of himself as a ladies' man and wants to take Pike's place when he grows up. He will never do that since he got frozen by a misfired spell by one of the magi dragons but since he's a dino and not too bright he hasn't noticed yet that he will forever stay young and therefore too small to take Pike's place. Lil' Chekov Pavel - as he is known to his friends - followed rumours and legends about Pike '''and '''Kirk '''and '''Spock '''back from the homelands to help them on their three year mission to explore the cave and all its biomes. No one knows how such a young dino made his way through the Wilderness all on his own, but every dino was impressed by his excellent sense of direction and adventurous spirit. Pavel joined '''Jose Tyler '''immediately after his arrival to help the older dino in mapping out all the explored areas and in finding new ways and passages (especially suited for smaller individuals like himself). The only thing Chekov really misses about his old life, far away from all theses strange dragon creatures, is his best mate Sulu whom he left behind. Lil' Montgomery Scott Scotty is the resourceful assistant to '''Chief Pitcairn. Unlike his boss Scotty knows exactly why a crew of dinos needs a chief engineer: to lie to them at every conceivable opportunity, so that when they DON'T waste time for a change, they are treated as huge heroes. Lil' Spock Lil' Spock - or Mister as his friends call him - followed Pike '''and the other dinos to the dragon clan. He has a completely logical mind and is extremely clever - especially for a dino. Unlike his friend '''Tiberius, Mister doesn't dream of taking over from the older generation one day: he is perfectly content to assist Nummer Eins, whom he knows to be the best choice for second in command of the dino crew. He even asked one of the orange specimens of dragon to stunt his growth to avoid any future conflicts between him and his boss. This way, they can concentrate on their work instead of worrying. Generation 3 Cpt Picard Jean-Luc was sent to the dino crew to one day lead them. He was expected to learn from Tiberius '''and '''Pike '''but so far Jean-Luc has only learned what NOT to do if one has to lead a group of explorers. Joining in on every dangerous exploration instead of sending one's qualified crew-members, flirting with every strange new dragoness one meets (including the odd female drake), and breaking every rule made up by the dinos back home are just a few examples. Although he is a Red dino, Jean-Luc is far more like the Blue dinos of the crew and highly appreciates their input. Once his day comes to lead his own "three year mission" the dinos will have to accustom themselves to quite some change and maybe the roundheaded creature will surprise them all by actually leading a far longer and more successful mission. Lil' LaForge LaForge is a member of the youngest generation of dinos who were sent to explore the caves and all its biomes. Like '''Scotty, he loves to follow''' Chief Pitcairn''' around helping out in all the duties an engineer has in a crew of dinos. Unlike Scotty, he doesn't like lying to his fellow dinos and does his best to give accurate and exact description of his duties. Since still no one has figured out what those duties are exactly (or what an engineer actually is), he spends a lot of time with his friend Data, the blue dino hatchling, just hanging around. Mr Data Mr Data is the younger shadow of Lil' Spock. He even adopted the older one's monicker as his own. One of the youngest members of the Dino expedition to explore the cave with all its biomes, Data has one huge dream - to one day grow up and become a real dragon. Even with all the magic in the world this seems highly unlikely or - to be honest - impossible, and Spock and Nummer Eins have often tried to tell Data this. But although he is otherwise a relatively clever dino, Data refuses to let their arguments convince him. Category:Description Category:Dino Category:Star Trek